flies in my web
by J-boy-rusher
Summary: Logan is a slut and if he sees something he like he goes after it and right now he wants his three best friends, James Carlos and Kendall. The only way to get them is to trick them. How will he do this.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story, I'm sorry for the lack of writing but I've been really busy with different things but I will get back to the stories. So here it is**.

**Declaration: I don't own big time rush**

**Summery: Logan is a slut and if he sees something he like he goes after it and right now he wants his three best friends, James Carlos and Kendall. The only way to get them is to trick them. How will he do this?**

Logan Mitchell was a whore. No more then a whore, he was a slutty, trampy, slut that loved sex. He was bi so he could go fuck a girl then turn around and fuck her brother. One several occasion he had three and foursomes with people. He love sex it was a thrill to him. He could have sex up to five times a day cumming multiple times in one session.

But today he had a new targets. His targets were a bubbly, over ecited Latino, a self absorbed pretty boy and a tall, green eyed, dirty blond, these were his best friends and lately he started seeing them in new lights. He knew he had to have then. He knew he had to have there ass cherries.

But he knew they were straight so they wouldn't give it to him willingly. So he had to trick then and take what he wanted.

He knew they would never see it coming. They seen him as little Hortence Mitchell, the nerdy boy who use to do there homework, but now he was going to be Logan Mitchell, the bad ass pimp daddy who was going to fuck them so hard he will have them speaking in tongue.

And he was going to pick them off one by one. He was going to start off with the easiest on which will be **Carlos**.

**So here it is I will be posting the next chapter soon this is just an intro the next will be smuts, i have the carlos one writen but its long and boring so im gunna redo it and I have a new twitter just for my readers go follow its CruzBtrlover and ya that's about it see you all later... That's funny because I don't see you at all lol ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**so here is the next chapter of **_**flies in my web**_**. this will have the smut. i am writing the next on for james, but i probably wont have that up for awhile.**

Carlos was first on my list. He was the easiest and most gelable out of them all. All I have to do is make up some insane story.

It was a Tuesday night and every one was out. Mrs. Knight and Katie were going on a mother daughter cruise. Kendall was on a date with Jo, and James was hitting on the hot blond from 3R, which reminds me I should try to get at that after all of this is done. Any ways Carlos was grounded for glueing bitters shoes to the floor. So I being the "responsible" one signed up for Carlos duty.

He was at the counter, eating a corn dog. I had just got back from dropping the ladies at the airport were they would begin there bonding for the next three weeks.

I was standing out side the crib trying to get into character. I put on my best worried face and ran into the crib slamming the door to shut it, scaring the cute Latino.

" Carlos you have to help me" I said in my best frantic voice.

"what is it logie? What's wrong?" he said concerned.

" there's this man he has my... My..." I guess I didnt think about what I was going to say

"your what? tell me" he said getting off the stool and coming toward me.

" he has my... Dog, ...and he said if we, me and you, don't have sex right now he will kill her.

"WHAT?" he sounded frightened

" we have to have sex to save lulu."

" but wait, you don't have A dog "

Oh shit he got me. I had to think of something fast. " my mom just got her and was going to surprise me with her next time we go back. But now he has her and I'm scared. We have to have sex to save her, what do you say?"

"Logan but I'm not gay"

"Neither am I but it's for a cute, innocent, three month old black and brown puppy." I said giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"I...don't...know Logan"

"Please! Please! Please! For lulu

"ok... But you can't tell anyone ok"

" I promise I won't ok, Now let's just go to my room and ... You know ... Do it. " I said grabbing his hand and leading him to my room.

I was now starting get a little guilty, but knowing I'm gunna be pounding his little latin tight, little ass into the mattress got he hard.

He sat there on my bed just looking at me. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his upper tough, rubbing his crotch. He bit his lip, trying to hold back a moan.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his, his lips were so soft and worm, I loved it. I then shot my tongue straight into his mouth, mapping out every crack and tooth in his worn mouth, and all he could do was moan. At this point I was palming him so hard he came in his underwear with a yell of my name.

"looooooogggggaaaaannnnnn" I smirked, this was music to my ears, so many before him had moan the same Way and I loved it.

" You liked that?" I asked cockily. He nodded his head. " then your gunna love this" and before he could ask what I got down on my knees in front of him and popped open his jeans and unzipped then.

I pulled them down swiftly and left him in only tight grey boxer-briefs, that had a big dark wet spot I'm front from when he came.

"Did I do this to you? Did I make you cum so much? " I asked with my best innocent face. He nodded and I got back to business. I hooked my fingers on the waist band of his boxer-briefs and yanked them down reviling a large and thick 7 1/2 in uncut penis.

Carlos was really hard again, I grabbed it by the base and stroked it very slow, making him moan in agony and pleasure. I wanted to tease the Latino a little more so I went and licked straight up from base to tip. This made him cry out loudly. Then I put the tip of his hard cock into my mouth and sucked harshly, I knew he loved it the way he through his head back and made the most erotic sound which was between a howl and a moan.

I was sucking the tip for almost 5 minutes before he started panting , I knew he was going to cum again. So this time I deep throated his whole cock in one go, this I'd what pushed him over the edge. Felling the tip of his penis hit the back of my throat made him shoot four jets of cum down into my atomic, and it was orgasmic. I was surprised that I didn't come right then.

I got up and started taking of my close when Carlos said " Logan I don't think I could go again, I'm To tired from just this." damn was he gunna give up. No. He can't I still haven't came yet " no Carlos, we still haven't had sex. All we did was fool around, that's not sex." I said trying to get him to stay. " fine but go easy. You know I always expected my first time to be with a girl." wait, Carlos was still a virgin.

" Carlos. Are you still a virgin?You haven't had sex, like at all?" he just blushed and shook his head " well I'll go easy for you. Ok"

"ok" he told me

By this time I was in my tight black boxer- briefs, I grabbed them and yanked them down reviling my 9 inch cock that sprang out and hit me in the stomach. Carlos just gulped, I guess he thought of the fact that that was going to be in him soon scared him.

" oh it's ok carlitos, I'll make it hurt as little as possible" I told him

I walked over to my night stand and grabbed the lube i had bought for this special occasion. I popped open the cap to the lube and squirted some on my fingers.

"ok carlitos I'm gunna stretch you, and this could hurt so I'll be gentle" I told him, he nodded . I lifted his legs in the air do I could get a perfect view of his untouched pucker. I leaned up to him and pressed my lips to his to distract him from the the pain, hey even though I'm doing this for my personal gain he's still my friend and I don't want to hurt him, he's so innocent.

He was so wrapped up in the kiss he didn't even realize I had brought my hand down to his entrance and started to circle the pucker with my fingers. He didn't even realize until I push pasted his tight ring is muscle that my hand was down there. He hissed with pain

"baby, you have to relax, I mean this is nothing compared to whats next." I told him.

" ok. Just go slow" he told me with a shaky voice

I stared moving my finger in and out of his tight heat, picking up pace. I then inserted my middle finger. The sexy little Latino let out a yelp. " sorry, just relax."

I started moving again and I wanted this to be good for him, to do This I used my anatomy of the body to angle my fingers we're I would hit his prostate. I hit it dead on, the Latino let out a high pitch moan. After I got another finger in I started to scissor him, finally he was ready.

I withdrew my fingers and Carlos whimpered at the lose within him. I grabbed the lube and squirted a fair amount onto my shaft. I spread it around wanting to get it nice and slick.

I lifted his legs and placed then over my shoulders. I lined my self up with his entrance. I stared to push in but stopped when he made a crying sound.

" are you ok litos."

He shook his head no and said " it hurts"

"I know, you just have to relax and breathe."

He nodded his head "for lulu"

I started pushing in again. I seen his eyes start to water. I stopped do he could let his body get used to the large thick rode of meat entering him. After I seen that he wasn't tense I started moving in. At this time I was balls deep into his nice tight hole.

"How does it feel?"

" it hurts but it also feels a little good in a weird way."

" just relax, I'll wait...damn Carlos do tight." he just blushed

After about 5 minutes he told me to move. I stared to slowly thrust in and out of him. He was whimpering and moaning at the same time. I leaned up and brought my mouth to his and kissed him passionately. I pushed my tongue past his lips and let it roam around.

I wanted to have a little fun with him so I pulled all the way out only leaving the tip in and slammed back in at an angle hitting his sweet spot head on. "FUCK! Logan shit, hit it again" I smirked. I repeated this action over and over thrusting in and out hitting him deep within. All he could say was "faster", " harder", " fuckin shit" and " oh god". It's like these were the only words in his vocabulary. After a while I reached my hand down and started stroking his Latin cock in sync with my thrust into him. By now I was pounding into him do hard his ass cheeks were so red they looked like tomatoes. I was surprised that he was still able to scream after 15 minutes of non stop prostate abuse.

" logie I'm so close"

" me too, just let go" I told him. I wanted his to be the grand finale so this is were I was taking no prisoner I had to hurt him now, I was going crazy and I could tell he was loving it.

Then he started yelling out "Oh, mierda! ¡Maldita sea! María, josé, y de Los santos. No me jodas esto se siente bien." he yelled in Spanish as he shot ribbon after ribbon of cum out of his pulsing cock.

The mixture of the clenching of his muscles around my cock, the dirty talking in Spanish, and seeing him cum on both of us sent me off. I shot deep into him, Painting his Walls white.

We were panting for a good 10 minutes coming down from are orgasim highs. I looked over at Carlos who was now fast asleep. I pulled out of him gently, leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. Got up grabbed a towel and headed off to take a shower.

1 down 2 to go, this was going to be more fun then I thought. next was james.

**ok there you have it. hope it wasnt that bad and you liked it. oh and one more thing i will have a new chapter for **_**songs of love and hate **_**(man now that i look at it that was a bad title), **_**fire burns, **_**and yes even**_** beauty, brains and power**_**. im starting to write them on my ipod so i can take it anywhere, before i would have to write them on the computer and id have to do it really late at night so my family dont find out but now im free to write any time. so look forward to that. so... ya. **

**ps. carlos says in spanish "**_**oh shit! damn it! mary, joseph and the saints that feels good" **_**and if its wrong i put it in google translater because according to my friends im the wrost mexican ever and im not really a mexican because i dont speak spanish. go figure :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**James your so hot**

**the next edition of FIMW, this is the jagan part. and can you guess who is next kogan. that will be so. follow me CruzBtrlover **

After my shower I got out and seen Carlos still naked in my bed, I had to wake him before Kendall and James came home, but I didn't want to he looked so cute. Against what I wanted I walked over to the bed and shook him a little " Carlos, baby get up and go take a shower."

" don't want to. Too tired." he said in a groggy voice

" but what if the guys come back and see you in my bed? Come on I'll help you."

He finally opened his eyes and they landed on my body, I could tell he was checking me out " like what you see?"

I asked with a cocky smile.

"W-what? No. Just you look different" he said. He stared to get up when he stopped and hissed. I knew what it was.

" are you ok? You have to take it easy for a couple of days. Luckily Gustavo is on vacation and we don't have work. " I said, he just smiled.

After that I helped him up and I took him to his bathroom in his room and helped him in the shower. I do admit I felt bad for doing that to him.

I left his room and went to go watch tv in the living room. I was flipping through the channels when I came across a documentary about men and there sexual urges. I was about twenty minutes into it when Carlos came out of his room with a limp. He was dressed in some swim shorts and a tank top.

"you going down to the pool?" I asked was we went to the fridge and grabbed a water.

"ya, gunna meet Stephanie down there. You wanna come?"

" no it's ok. I'm good up here. Thanks anyways." I said with a smile. I really wanted to wait here so the hope of James coming back up to take my next victim.

" ok see you later." with that he was out the door and I went back to watching the show. Ten minutes later James walked in a blue smoothies.

"hey got you a smoothie." this was the perfect time to do it. I was going to have to flirt and make him think he was the hottest guy in the world, when we all know it's ken... Someone else.

" hey Jamie come sit with me" I said in a sweet and innocent voice patting the set next to me. He walked over and sat next to me.

"ummmm... Logan. Is everything alright?"

" of course it is. Why wouldn't it be big man." I said as I let my hand rub up and down his arm.

" why are you rubbing my arm?" he asked no moving.

"because. James, your so hot." I said as I lowered my hand to his crotch and palmed him through his jeans. I could feel his cock get hard.

"Loooogggaannn!" he moaned out " stttttoooooppppp!" he moaned again.

" it doesn't feel like you want me to stop. It feels like you want me to do more." I said well grabbing the hem of his shirt and lifting it above his head. James sat there with a huge bulge and shirtless. My hand made it to his zipper, I pulled it down and popped open his bottom. I pulled down his jeans with his boxers. Out came his hard as wood cock. I grabbed his shaft and slowly stricken it.

"dear lord, help me." he whined

I stopped stroking him and looked up, my lust felled eyes met his lust felled eyes and I said " sorry Jamie, but he is not looking upon us right know." with that I grabbed his member and quickly deep throghted it. James let out a high pitch moan.

I was bobbing my head up and down on james' hard dick. I had to admit James is pretty big. I would say about 7 1/2 inches and pretty fucking thick. Good thing I have little to no gag reflex.

After a few minutes of I pulled off. He let out an annoyed groan " sorry James but I want more"

I got up and removed my shirt pants and jeans leaving me as naked as the day I was born. I looked over at James and seen him staring. "like what you see?speak up. "

He blushed a deep scarlet red " it's just that I never seen you like this Logan. You look... You like hot. And your fucking huge. Who knew little Logan Mitchell was a sex god under all his clothes. "

I didn't say any thing more I loved that James called me a sex god. I grabbed some lube that I had brought out just incase. I poured some on my fingers and brought then down to James' nice and tight entrance. I Circled it first then pushed into the nice tight heat.

James let out a pained pleasured filled moan. I added a third finger in, he stared to really move in and out of him. I cocked his fingers to the side and his James' bundle of nerves dead on making him moan a pleasureful sound of delight. I did this a couple more times before he decider I wanted to take James' ass cherry. I ejected my fingers from the cavern of the pretty boy, which he didn't like by the sound of his whimper

I grabbed a condom and slipped it on. Safety first. I poured some lube on my erect hard cock and lined it up with James. I leaned down and brought James into a long hard kiss. I shoved his tongue into his mouth and when James moaned I shoved my hard cock 3/4 of the way in. James let out a painful yelp.

"sorry, it's better if you shove it in fast. " I told him

"it's ok. Just don't move."

I stayed still for a couple minutes until James got used to the size of Me. When James was ready he told me to move. I stared to thrust into him at a easy paste. James was so tight and the heat he was giving off. Fuck. It was amazing. I love ever second of it. He wasn't as tight as Carlos but James was still great.

Then James moaned out "Logan harder!" and that was all I needed I picked his legs up and through them over my shoulders, I stared to pound away at him. In the first pound it I found his prostate. James loved it. He was screaming my name. " LOGAN! Fuck! Your so fucking big! Fuck me harder! " and I did, If that was even possible.

"logan. I'm so close! " he yelled at me. Damn I guess James is a teller. I loved it. I grabbed his leaking cock and stroked it in time with my thrust. A few thrust later he came all over his stomach, neck, chin and face. I loved the sight before me and the clenching muscles around my dick. I came with a loud, what I like to believe was a, growl.

After we both came down from are orgasm high I pulled out of him got up off the couch and walked toward the kitchen bathroom. I turned around and looked at a tired James and said " are you gunna sit there naked or are you going to join me in the shower?" he looked at me and quickly got up which I guess was a bad move because his face scrunched up and a hiss came from him. We both got in the shower and washed each other off. Well in there I could see James getting hard again from staring at me. I decided to mess with him and shake my ass a little, that did it he was at full mass.

I turned around and got on my knees. I grabbed his thick member and locked the head. He let out a joyful noise. I flicked my tongue along his head getting the little bead of pre cum that came out of his piss slit. He was loving ever second of this. His hand made its was to the back of my head to push me further down on him.

I thought I torchered him enough so I opened my mouth and let him in. I started to take in more and more until my nose touched the light brown cleanly trimmed pubic hair that he had.

I was now starting to get hard as well do I started to jack my self of with one and and with my other I snuck it up into James ass and stared fingering him. So now I had a dick in my mouth a dick I'm in my had and a finger in James' ass. It must have been a sight to see.

I felt James' balls start to tighten up as well as his anal muscles that we're around my fingers. I pulled my fingers out which was all five, I didn't even know I was fisting him, and pulled of his dick. And with that had jacked him off. Seconds later James let out a moan and he came all over my face well I came All over the shower floor.

I got up and James licked his cum off my face and and shared it with me via a French kiss. We got out, got dressed and sat on the couch that I just fucked him on and watched tv like nothing ever happened.

**Ok there it is. A very hot session with James. The shower scene was never meant to be it there that was just a little extra. hope it wasnt that bad :) anywhoozer review please**


End file.
